1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fluid recovery apparatus and in particular to apparatus for separating a cleaning solvent from water. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for separating cleaning fluid which has a lighter specific gravity than water automatically from the wash water which is used in the cleaning of equipment and parts on a cleaning table, eliminating solvent waste and environmental problems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Problems have existed in garages, machine shops, tool shops and the like where the cleaning of parts is performed. The parts being cleaned usually are dipped in a solvent to dissolve and remove grease, grime, oil and other similar deposits from the part. The part, after being dipped or sprayed with the solvent, then is sprayed with a water wash to remove the solvent and remaining dirt particles from the part. This presents several problems. The solvent and residue left on the part are deposited on the floor, walls or other objects on which the cleaning is being performed. Heretofore the water, solvent and residue usually were flushed down an open drain, resulting in both loss of solvent and contamination of the water system, affecting the environment. Some shop owners would attempt to shortcut the wash procedure in order to save water and mess, thereby resulting in an improperly cleaned part.
Another problem is that when a fluid collection container or tank is used to recover this solvent and water, small parts will drop into the fluid collection tank, requiring the workman to manually search through the tank and sludge to recover the part. Such part recovery is messy, difficult and time consuming. Also, prior part cleaning areas and equipment require a drain nearby the disposal of the solvent-containing water and sludge, thereby limiting the locations in which the equipment can be installed.
Accordingly, the need has existed in the art for an apparatus which is economical, practical and durable for use in cleaning parts, which enables the wash water to be separated and removed automatically from the solvent prior to flushing the water down the drain. There is no known prior apparatus of which I am aware which accomplishes these results in as efficient and satisfactory a manner as my apparatus.